


enthrall

by carmuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hockey, KageHina - Freeform, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, KuroKen - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Maybe Angst idk yet, My First Work in This Fandom, akaashi is a figure skater, akaashi is kinda snobby, bokuto is a hockey player, daisuga - Freeform, figure skater, hockey and figure skater au, hockey player, introvert/extrovert, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmuh/pseuds/carmuh
Summary: enthrall is the word to describe love at first sight.koutarou bokuto is a happy-go-lucky, extroverted hockey player that has been playing his whole life.keiji akaashi is a closed-off, introverted figure skater that dreams of being on screen.they both practice on the same ice.what more is there to explain?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first work on ao3 and i hope you all enjoy!

"hurry up we don't have all damn day!" kuroo yells from across the lawn, putting his hockey bag in the trunk. 

"im coming bro, i just forgot to grab my helmet." bokuto said with a huff, quickly going down the porch stairs connected to his house. 

he placed his hockey bag next to kuroo's, his stuff sticking out every which way. 

they both entered the car, bokuto taking shot gun and kuroo driving. 

"how much you wanna bet that your pretty boy will be at the rink too?" kuroo said with a smirk, side eyeing bokuto.

"there's no need to bet because i know he'll be there." bokuto said with a huff, crossing his arms. 

"is that why you picked 5pm instead of the usual 2pm?" 

bokuto hummed in agreement, looking out the window.

kuroo turned up the radio, the bass blasting from the big subwoofer in the back seat. he hit his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat as bokuto got lost in thought. 

bokuto kept thinking about how mesmerizing the pretty boy was when he skated across the ice. he was going to find out the said boy's name today. 

they arrived at the skating rink, the big white building sticking out like a sore thumb. 

"bo cmon." kuroo said as he lightly slapped bokuto's arm. bokuto regained his focus, shaking his head. 

they both got out of the vehicle and grabbed their gear. "i wonder if daichi and iwaizumi will be there too." 

"probably not, they rather go out to the bar on a free saturday." kuroo chuckled. 

they push past the heavy doors, bokuto peering around the clear plastic wall to see if the said boy was there. 

"there's your man." kuroo said to bokuto with a smirk, patting his hand against bokuto's back. 

bokuto smiled widely, staring at the mesmerizing man. 

"i really need to know his name." bokuto said a loud, placing his arms against the back of his head. 

"go ask him then!" kuroo said, unloading his gear out of his bag. 

"maybe after.." bokuto trailed off, opening his own bag. 

soft music was playing on a small black speaker sitting on the railing next to the figure skater. the boy was spinning against the ice, doing a camel spin. he then glided across, going into a toe loop jump. 

both of the men then entered the rink, trudging against the ice. "you have the goal?" bokuto asked kuroo, gliding backwards. 

"yea," he said signaling to the odd looking object sitting in between his arm and torso. 

kuroo placed the goal down, opening the sides. 

bokuto then placed the puck in the middle of the half rink. the other half being occupied by the pretty boy. 

"don't cheat like last time you sneaky bastard." bokuto said as the both of them stood in front of the other, their hockey sticks in hand. 

"oh whatever," kuroo said as he rolled his eyes. 

as both of the boys counted to three, they hear some familiar voices yell "hey!" across the rink. 

both of the boys look over in confusion, realizing that some of their team mates had came. 

"HEY BOYS!" bokuto yelled over, skating back to the entrance of the ice, kuroo trailing being him. 

"what is good my man," daichi said as he dabbed up bokuto. 

"nothing much, just practicing. why'd you two decide to come?" bokuto curiously asked, looking at daichi and iwaizumi. 

"we were bored and we knew you guys would be here because of.." iwaizumi said as he looked over at the boy gliding across the ice. 

"HOWD YOU GUYS FIND OUT?" bokuto yelled a bit too loudly. 

"kuroo told me?" iwa stated with furrowed brows, thinking it wasn't a secret. 

"cmon bo, he also has a figure skater boyfriend so i thought he could help you out." kuroo put his arm over bokuto's shoulders and smirked. 

bokuto huffed and tried to hide his smile of appreciation. "thanks bros." 

bokuto and kuroo waited as iwa and daichi put on their gear. they all headed on the ice, resuming what they were here to do. 

"2 on 2?" bokuto asked as he looked back at the others. 

"yea, daichi?" kuroo looks over at daichi, asking if he wanted to be on his team. 

daichi headed over behind kuroo as iwa got behind bokuto. "we kinda need a goalie." 

just as they spoke that into existence they hear hinata yell, "HEY GUYS!" as he skates over to them. 

"yooo speak of the devil." kuroo says. 

"ill be goalie, iwa can be on kuroo's team and hinata can be on bokuto's." daichi states as he glides to the goal. 

"yesss." bokuto and hinata whisper to each other and fist bump. 

"oh it's on frost tips and shrimp." kuroo says with mischief in his eyes. 

"daichi count us off." iwa yells over to him. 

"ready? 3.. 2.. 1, GO!" 

•••

akaashi leans against the railings of the ice and tips his head back. as the music floods into his ears, he heavily breaths to regain his breath. 

he hears the boys from the opposite side yelling and scuffing against the ice. akaashi rolls his eyes as he thought he would finally get peace and quiet to practice.

he always wondered how those 2 boys were always there the same time he was. he became easily frustrated with it but didn't show it because one of them was really cute. everytime the hockey boy laughed, it echoed across the ice and sent shivers down akaashi's spine. 

he wanted to get to know the boy but knew he couldn't have a relationship due to his commitment towards figure skating. he finally received a huge deal to be on tv and he didn't want anything in his way. 

he knew there were people way better than him and he often found himself overthinking due to the possibility that he would never make it far with his dream career. 

"KUROO YOU ACTUALLY SUCK." he heard the familiar boys voice yell over to his friend, laughing like a maniac. 

"oh shut it, im just warming up." 

akaashi shook his head and began practicing again. he let the music guide his body. he jumped at all the right beats and swiftly glided across the ice. he felt eyes on him as he did an euler jump. 

"whooo! go keiji!" he hears a sweet voice yell behind him. he turns around to see suga, one of his beloved friends. 

he moves towards the railings and softly smiled, akaashi rarely doing so. "thank you, sugawara-san." 

"what did I tell you about honorifics keiji. just call me kōshi. also, of course! your balance has gotten so much better, im very proud!" suga smiles widely, flashing a thumbs up. 

akaashi looked away, taking compliments wasn't a think he was particularly good at. 

suga then came onto the ice, flashing a smile at the boys on the other side of the rink. 

"i see you have an audience?" suga asks, looking over at the group of hockey players. 

"nahh, they're more so getting in my way of practice time." akaashi said in a huff, lightly tilting his head back. 

"just imagine them being apart of the crowd." suga smiles as he gestures towards the rows of seats, gliding across the ice in a beautiful manner. 

"thank you, kōshi" akaashi said awkwardly, looking towards the ground. 

"ahhh there you go." suga says. he then does a one foot spin, then going into a camel spin very swiftly. 

akaashi admired how swiftly suga could do the moves. 

"do you have eyes for anyone on the other side?" suga whispers quietly, moving his eyes to the hockey players. 

"not as much as i have eyes for figure skating." akaashi states, suga lightly giggling. 

"don't stress yourself over skating or it won't be something you begin to enjoy. it's okay to go on dates and love, as long as you're still focused on skating and becoming better."

"i just don't want any sort of distraction." akaashi states as he eyes the boy with frosted tipped hair. 

"seems like you already do." suga says with a soft smile.

•••

bokuto was shuffling the puck against his stick, then hitting it in the goal, quick enough so daichi couldn't stop it. 

"HEY HEY HEY!" bokuto yells and pumps his fist into the air. 

"how come you always win bokuto?" kuroo whined, taking off his helmet and wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"im just so amazing!!" bokuto grinned profusely. 

"good job bokuto!!" hinata says to bokuto, the both of them high fiving over their victory. 

"you're paying for dinner." bokuto says to kuroo, slapping his hand against kuroo's back. 

"ughh yea yea, me and iwaizumi will split." kuroo says as he rolls his eyes. 

iwaizumi silently agrees as he goes towards the ice exit. 

"why are you in such a hurry?" daichi yells over to iwaizumi, furrowing his brows. 

"im hungry and oikawa wants me to come over." iwa said in a huff. 

"ouuu so you guys can do the nasty nasty?" kuroo shoves his arm against iwa's. 

"oh shut it you rooster." iwa says as he glares at kuroo. 

kuroo then puts his hands up in a defensive manner. "hey i was just messing around."

as everyone was talking and going to get their stuff, bokuto was staring at the pretty boy once again. 

the way he glides against the ice made bokuto have butterflies in his stomach. 

"bo, hurry up." kuroo yells over to him. 

bokuto then shuffles on the ice, almost slipping as he regains focus. "yea im coming bro!" 

"soooo when are you gonna get his name and number?" 

"i don't know... his friend is there now so it might be awkward." bokuto's lips curled into a frown as he put his stuff into his bag. 

"that's suga, he won't bother." daichi spoke up. 

"and how do you know mr. suga?" iwa says with a smirk. 

daichi's face then goes completely red. "um.. long story."

"i can wait a while." kuroo says as he sits on one of the black, plastic chairs. 

"yea I'm curious too!" hinata says with a big smile, sitting on the ground in front of his bag. 

"well.. you see-" daichi was then cut off. 

"guys, im going in." bokuto says, completely oblivious to the conversation that was being held between his friends. 

daichi silently thanked bokuto for changing the subject. 

"oh yea? this'll be great." kuroo says as he leans back in the chair. 

bokuto trudges over to the other side of the rink, his confidence peaking. 

the boy was leaning against the railing as he watched his friend skate across the ice, doing many tricks that bokuto had no knowledge of. 

bokuto then lightly tapped on the plastic barrier, trying to get the boys attention. 

he jumped from the sudden noise, then shuffling to regain his balance, almost falling on his behind. 

"um, hi?" 

"hi, im koutaro bokuto! im a hockey player and i usually play the position mid fielder. i noticed that how amazing you skate and i was curious to know your name?" bokuto rambled but quickly stopped to get to the point before he embarrassed himself. 

"akaashi." the boy stated quietly. 

"wait could you repeat that? i didn't get it."

"akaashi. keiji akaashi." akaashi stated as he cleared his throat. 

"oh wow." bokuto said in amazement. 

"is something the matter?"

"oh no, your name is just beautiful." bokuto said with glitter-filled eyes. 

"thank you, bokuto-san." akaashi muttered quietly, a little blush rising on his cheeks. 

they both stand there in silence as bokuto tries to think of what else to say. 

"could i maybe get your number? ive always wondered how skating works." bokuto tried to say as smoothly as he could. 

"oh um.. i cant. im not really looking for anything right now." akaashi states, looking away. 

"you already have someone?" bokuto asks curiously. 

"no no im just focusing on my skating at the moment." akaashi slightly nods his head. 

"oh ok! well good luck!" bokuto says with a big smile, giving akaashi butterflies. 

bokuto walks back over to his friends with his head hanging low. 

"aw mannn don't tell me he rejected you." kuroo said with a frown. 

"he told me his name but when i asked for his number he said he couldn't because he was solely focused on skating." bokuto muttered, his hair flopping, mirroring his sadness. 

"oh don't get all sad, he may be into you! you just have to be persistent!" kuroo says triumphantly, his hands on both of his hips. "remember what happened with me and kenma? i had to wait foreverrr until he even told me his name." 

"oh yea, you were upset for weeks." iwa said chuckling. 

"hey, don't bring that up!" kuroo lightly slapped iwa's bicep. "damn bro your bicep is so muscled up that my own slap hurt me." 

everyone laughed at kuroo's comment, iwa then flexing to show off his huge muscles. 

"yea yea we get it." daichi said, pushing iwa's arm down. 

"bokuto-san, just don't give up! he probably is serious and really wants to further his career. just silently cheer for him and wait for the perfect time!" hinata said as he rubbed bokuto's back, trying to cheer him up. 

bokuto picked his head up and smiled brightly. "you're right hinata!" bokuto stood up proudly and put his bag over his shoulder. "let's go eat!"

all of his friends cheered. 

•••

akaashi skates over to suga, letting his face go into a deep shade of red. 

"woah, you okay keiji?" suga says as he puts both of his hands on akaashi's shoulders. 

"um yea, i think so." akaashi says stunned. 

"what happened?"

"um bokuto just asked me for my name and number but i kinda turned him down." akaashi states as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"bokuto?" 

"the guy that has like frosted hair?" akaashi says. 

"huh?"

"the guy I'm always staring at." akaashi says flatly. 

"ohhh that guy. WAIT you turned him down?? why?" suga asks with a frown. 

"like i said, i don't want a distraction from skating. it's been my dream for the longest and i cant have anything in the way of it." 

"it will be the death of you."

"how so?" 

"if you keep overworking yourself you'll soon realize that you won't be able to experience anything else that life has to offer you. think about it keiji, maybe enjoying yourself a little bit more might actually better yourself, making it better your career." suga says to akaashi, rubbing his arms.

"yea.. i guess you're right. what do i do now?" 

"just wait until next time and ask him yourself." suga stated with a satisfying smile. 

akaashi then let a smile accidentally slip from his own lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"kuroooo, pass me the remote." bokuto whines from the couch, stretching out his arm to try to grab the remote and obviously failing.

"grab it yourself, im trying to finish something." kuroo then focuses his attention on what's in front of him. his tongue stuck out of his lips in concentration as he tries to finish the decorative icing.  
  


"brooooooooo." bokuto whines again, grabbing the remote and slamming back into the couch. "you suck."

"i know." kuroo says, using a suggestive tone.

"YO?" bokuto shoots up with a surprised face.

"oh don't start acting all innocent now." kuroo rolls his eyes and daps the last swirl on top.

"whateverrrr. when's the party?" bokuto huffs as he puts his arms around the top of the couch and leans back.

"uhh probably around 7ish? kenma went out for practice like 30 minutes ago so he'll probably be back around then. you know him, he won't be out long. speaking of that, have you seen his apartment key?" kuroo says as he struggles to shove the cake into the fridge to keep it fresh.

two messy boys living in an apartment wasn't necessarily the best combo in the world. they stuffed the fridge with things they knew they wouldn't eat and would have to throw it out a week later because it grew mold or started rotting. 

"uhh," bokuto's eyes wondered around their shared apartment, trying to look for a gold key. well, he "claimed" to be looking but we all know he wasn't really paying attention.

"nevermind, found them." kuroo says as he jingles the keys in front of bokuto's face.

they all live in a big apartment complex together. obviously, bokuto and kuroo living in one on the second floor. kenma lived on the first floor, making it easier for him to get in and out without any confrontation. iwaizumi and daichi lived in separate apartments on the third floor. hinata lived with his significant other, kageyama. they felt as if their relationship was stable enough to move in together, also living on the third floor. oikawa lived in a different area across town, the building way nicer because he was a little more famous than the rest of them. he'd been showcased numerous times on television and invited to different things. akaashi and suga also lived in another area together, somewhat close to oikawa but not in the same building. might i add, also not as expensive.

"good because that would've been a disaster." he lightly chuckles at his phrase, leaning his head back on the couch. the last time they lost the keys to kenma's apartment for a very special occasion, three strippers were standing in front of his apartment half naked, in a state of confusion. don't ask why.

kuroo went to his bedroom and put on a nice outfit for kenma's "secret" birthday party. by "secret", meaning hinata accidentally brought it up to kenma when he was trying to ask him what new game he wanted for his console. as everyone knows, hinata is pretty bad at keeping secrets.

"does this jacket make my muscles look good?" kuroo asks bokuto, flexing his arms in the overly tight jacket.

"bro im starting to simp pretty hard." bokuto says to kuroo with a satisfying smile.

"don't boost my ego too much or I may have to give you a kiss." kuroo then chuckles, walking back into his room to spray some cologne on.

"DUDE THAT SHIT STINKS." bokuto yells, trying to quickly waft away the smell from his nose.

"shut up, kenma likes it." kuroo says, eyeing himself in the mirror with a small smile.

"i gotta have a talk with him, man." bokuto says as he fake gags.

kuroo pats him hard on the shoulder, walking back into the kitchen.

"ouchie that hurt." bokuto whines as he rubs his now sore shoulder.

•••

akaashi takes a deep breath as the music begins. he starts skating forward to gain momentum, beginning his step sequence.

as the music grows more intense, akaashi goes into a salchow jump. he quietly huffs in happiness as he landed the jump.

he suddenly hears the music shut off, catching him off guard in the middle of an axel jump.

he sees a figure wave at him from across the rink. he makes his way over, the person coming clearer to his vision.

"hey." he hears a voice quietly say. it was kenma, one of his close friends.

"oh hey, what's up?"

"came to practice."

"oh okay."

"i have a question." kenma says, unable to hold eye contact.

"yes?" akaashi asks curiously, furrowing his brows.

"im having a birthday party after practice that im not suppose to know about but i do, and i was wondering if you wanted to tag along? it's fine if you don't, just an invitation."

akaashi stands in thought for a second, thinking if taking off to go to a party with kenma after practice was entirely worth it.

_"... think about it keiji, maybe enjoying yourself a little bit more might actually better yourself, making it better your career"_ akaashi thought back to those words stated by a man he truly admired. it seemed as if suga always knew exactly what to say without evening meaning to. he then shutters, coming out from his thoughts.

"um, sure. will a lot of people be there?"

"maybe. i know some of the other figure skaters will be there so you won't be totally alone."

"okay, ill join." akaashi said with a huff, squatting on the ice because of his tired legs.

"okay." kenma says in his usually monotone voice, walking to the entrance of the ice.

akaashi wondered for a moment as he glided across the ice. will bokuto-san be there? does kenma and bokuto even know each other? his bit his lip to hide his smile of anticipation.

but it's kenma after all, quiet & reserved. akaashi didn't see him as the type to have a huge party with a bunch of people. right?

•••

"YO KILL THE MUSIC, ITS WAYY TO LOUD." kuroo screams, the music instantly cutting.

"what's the matter?" iwaizumi says from across the room, giving him a puzzled look.

"kenma just texted me saying he's on his way home." kuroo says, slipping his hand through his messy hair.

"KUROOO WHAT HAVE I DONEEE?" bokuto whines from the kitchen counter.

bokuto, by mistake, was already drunk. he didn't mean to drink too much, he honestly wasn't even paying attention to the amount his was consuming.

"um.. bo? how many of those have you had?" kuroo questions, eyeing the alcohol bottle in his hand. he stared at him with a cocked brow.

"i lost count.." bokuto mutters, laying his head on the island counter. he closes his eyes and huffs.

kuroo rubs his hands over his face and groans. he wanted kenma's party to be perfect. ever since he and kenma began dating, he feels as if he's needed to impress him or do something that he'll remember for forever.

everyone hears the door open and whips their heads around. thankfully, it was just oikawa and suga.

"damn it boys you scared me half to death." kuroo says as he sighs in relief.

"sorry about that! also i brought my friend suga~chan here if you all don't mind!" oikawa says with a smile.

"no worries." hinata says with a comforting smile.

suga smiled and introduced himself to everyone. well, almost everyone. daichi was leaning his body in the corner of the room with his hands folded over his chest.

"soo, is this the same guy you said you had history with at the rink?" iwa whispers over to daichi with a confused expression.

"yea.." daichi trails off, tighting his arms around his chest.

"oh hi, nice to see you again daichi." suga says with a comforting tone, reaching his hand out.

daichi and iwa both blown away by his actions, looked at him with a shocked face. daichi's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

he nervously chuckles and shakes suga's hand, hoping suga didn’t see his expression just now. "nice to see you too, what a coincidence!"

"yea! i didn't know there was going to be so many people here." suga says, gesturing towards the many people across the apartment.

"well, kuroo is something else when he's throwing a party." daichi nervously smiles, scratching the back of his neck.

they both stand there for a moment in silence, wondering if they should even speak. as informed, suga and daichi had history. history all of his friends didn't know about because of how private he kept his love life.

it all started at a business meeting, figuring out what sponsors the hockey and figure skating team would receive. daichi went to represent the hockey team and suga went to represent the figure skaters. there were also men to represent the sports such as bandy, broomball, speed skating, and others. they were all invited to an after party, consisted of plenty drinks and people to explore.

———

"you seem to be enjoying this fine evening." suga says as he walks over to a man, leaning his body against the bar by himself.

the man chuckles, throwing his head back a bit. "im daichi, and you are?"

"sugawara, but you can call me suga." suga says as he puts out his palm, giving daichi a wink.

"nice to meet you, suga." daichi smiles, shaking suga's open hand.

their hands fall back to the drinks held in their hands, daichi taking a swig of his.

"why aren't you hitting on any of the pretty ladies?" suga questions with a smirk, hitting his elbow softly against daichi's arm.

"oh, im not looking for any women right now." daichi states, emphasize on the word "women".

"ohh so you're the independent, lone wolf type, huh?" suga asks with a chuckle, sipping his glass.

"no i just want a man." daichi blurts out with a huff.

suga almost chokes on the drink in his mouth, a shocked expression laid across his face.

"really? you don't seem like it." suga states, a gleam suddenly appearing in his eyes.

"how come? are you interested?" daichi says in a playful tone, giving suga a smirk.

"what if I am?"

then it was daichi's turn to almost spit out his drink.

suga looks daichi up and down before inching closer to him, biting his lip with a seductive smile.

"can we get some shots?" suga calls over to the bartender standing on the opposite of the bar.

the man nods his head and begins making their shots, bringing small glasses over to where they were standing.

"are you trying to get me drunk?" daichi questions with a smile.

"hmm," suga taps his chin with his index finger, acting as if he's pondering for a serious response. "maybe."

they both laugh and watch the bartender pour their shots. they both grab the first one.

"cheers, for the perfect day to love men." suga says with a big smile, clinking their glasses together.

"that it is."

as the night falls quicker than both of them expected, daichi suggests that suga stays at his place. he didn't want something to happen to suga and it being his fault for leaving him alone.

as daichi found out, suga was kind of a light weight. daichi was more than tipsy, but his act was together.

as the night went on, they slept together. it was probably the best experience daichi had ever had. he wasn't the type of person to have "one night stands" but it was different with suga. he had an aura that daichi had to explore.

daichi honestly didn't realize that they actually slept together and it wasn't a wet dream until he woke up butt naked with a tied up condom on his night stand.

but there was also something else, suga was gone. the side of the bed that suga slept on was perfectly made and everything of his was nowhere to be seen.

that made daichi the slightest bit upset, realizing that he didn't even get the man's number. however, he knew that suga figure skated and they would soon see each other again wether it being practice or meetings.

he was a bit frustrated, wanting to know more about the man. suga was beautiful. he could still feel his hands running through suga's silver hair and his fair skin feeling so soft against his own.

everytime daichi saw him after that night, he was too of a wussy to even go talk to him. it seemed as if suga felt the same, being embarrassed about leaving that night without a goodbye or number exchange.

———

everyone hears a loud knock on the door, all of their attention shifting towards it.

"everyone take places!" kuroo whisper yells, turning off the lights and hiding behind the couch.

they all crouched down, finding anything to cover their bodies.

they then hear the door click open, kenma sighing as he shuts the door behind him. they then hear another voice mumble something. kenma brought company?

kuroo jumped out first, yelling surprise. he may or may not have jumped out a bit too early because he wondered if the hushed voice he heard was someone kenma brought without knowing anyone would be here.

everyone else jumped out behind him, yelling out "happy birthday" or "surprise". hinata jumped towards kenma's body, giving him a tight hug.

kenma didn’t recoil, but slightly tapped his hand against hinata’s back.

“HINATA BACK AWAY!” kuroo yells, pulling hinata off of kenma and engulfing kenma in a loving embrace. “trying to steal my man away huh?” he gives a slight smirk as he lays his cheek on kenma’s hair.

“i would neverrrr.” hinata says as he winks at kenma. of course, it was all just fun and games.

the rest of them greeted kenma, a soft smile sitting on his face.

it was until everyone was done that they realized who the other man was with kenma. all of the hockey boys went wide-eyed and looked at each other. suga and oikawa went to talk to akaashi, making him feel comfortable.

“bro?” kuroo whispers behind his hand to bokuto, bokuto still wide eyed with his mouth gape. “snap out of it!”

kuroo hit bokuto across the chest and bokuto hurled over, making himself sit up straight. “i miss him so much it’s like he’s right there.” bokuto wailed, but only loud enough for kuroo, daichi, and iwa to hear.

“he IS there, now’s your chance bo!” kuroo exclaims as he pats bokuto’s back in an apologetic manner from the slap before. bokuto’s mouth flew open again and he looked back at the beautiful man named akaashi.

there was a stretched silence between the two before kuroo’s face twisted into shock. “you’re drunk.”

“i’m drunk.”

“fuck, you’re drunk.” kuroo pushed his hand through his hair while his other hand lay on his hip. “well, liquid courage I guess?” he starts scratching the side of his head.

“i don’t wanna do that and ruin it.” bokuto murmured, hitting his head against the coffee table in front of him.

who knew bokuto could be so _responsible_?

kuroo grabbed bokuto by the collar and dragged him to the bathroom, bokuto yelping in pain.

“hey hey what’d you do that for?” before he could even finish that sentence, kuroo splashed ice cold water across bokuto’s face. bokuto’s jaw dropped as his hands went up to his sides in a “ _what the fuck_ ” manner.

“you’re not drunk.” kuroo smirked, splashing him again.

bokuto sat there with a confused look on his face, water dripping down the side of his cheek. his face then lit. bokuto received kuroo’s mental message and smirked aswell. “i’m not drunk.”

there was a clear glass cup by the sink that kuroo _accidentally_ left in the bathroom the day before. he grabbed it and filled it to the brim with ice cold water. he handed it to bokuto and stated, “chug.”

bokuto never chugged something so fast in his life. he wiped his mouth with the backside of his hand and displayed a wicked grin.

they repeated this about 15 times.

•••

“so are they fucking in there or what?” oikawa let out by accident, tapping the glass with his finger nail.

suga almost spat out his drink from laughing, quickly swallowing it but instantly regretting it because of the burn that followed after it in the back of his throat.

“it’s bokuto and kuroo, who knows at this point.” daichi said aloud, slightly smiling.

hinata covered kenma’s ears with his hands so he wouldn’t hear such a conversation, kenma not hearing anyway because he was too focused on his console.

akaashi stood for a moment wondering if bokuto and kuroo ever, _fucked_? was it a thing they did on occasion? was kenma cool with it?

akaashi stood off to the corner, taking in the scene in front of him. they all looked comfortable with each other, smiling and light banter.

they all introduced himself to him very politely. he greeted them back, expressing that he was very sorry if he was intruding. they waved it off and told akaashi to enjoy himself. and so, he tried.

suga walked toward akaashi and softly smiled at him. akaashi nodded back.

“so, are you going to talk to mr. bokuto?” suga teased, something wicked behind his soft grin.

akaashi murmured something quiet enough that suga didn’t hear. “say it again, i couldn’t hear over the music.” the music was too loud to be playing in an apartment building. everyone was surprised that they all didn’t get kicked out yet.

“im nervous.” akaashi flatly says, his ears getting the slightest bit red.

“from what I’ve seen, bokuto doesn’t seem like a scary guy. he seems genuine, and pretty funny might i add. very handsome aswell, also..” suga kept saying before akaashi cut him off. 

“i get it, i get it.” akaashi huffed, leaning his head against the wall. he softly sipped the last bit of alcohol in his glass.

“well then, what are you waiting for?” suga questions. when suga set his mind to something, there was really no changing the narrative.

akaashi softly sighs, looking around the room once again. the environment became softer, daichi and hinata giggling at something while oikawa and iwa were in each other’s brace on the couch. iwa was whispering something in oikawa’s ear, making oikawa giggle aswell.

“if this ends badly, ill give you twenty bucks and a free ice cream.”

“depends, what flavor?” akaashi slightly teased.

“whatever flavor you want keiji!” suga exclaimed, patting akaashi on the shoulder.

before akaashi could even softly chuckle, daichi opened the bathroom door to two giant males covered in water. head to toe. they had big grins on their faces and their hair flattened by the water.

“what the hell are you guys doing in here?” daichi questioned, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. daichi kept all the boys in check, all of them actually listening to him like he was their father.

“he’s not drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.”

now this, this is going to be a _longgg_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! this story is something i enjoy writing so i like to take my time so it doesn’t become unenjoyable :) also, thank you all for the love i received on my first chapter! it means the absolute world to me. take care you beautiful people <3

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you guys think in the comments! ahh im super excited to continue this story.


End file.
